Black Wolf
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: AU! Spoiler für OotP!Kann ein Sohn der Dunkelheit dem anderen helfen? Neuanfänge sind manchmal überraschend - nicht nur in einer Hinsicht... Slash! (Homosexueller Inhalt)


DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.  
  
AN: Das hier ist ein Alternatives Universum. Ich halte mich nicht so ganz an die Fakten aus dem Canon... Außerdem ist es noch nicht gebetaed - ich plane, es noch zu bearbeiten, aber bitte, erstmal versucht die Fehler zu überlesen...  
  
Der neue alte Lehrer  
  
Die Klasse füllte sich erstaunlich schnell. Wenn er an seine eigene Schulzeit zurückdachte...   
  
Entweder die Schüler von heute, Jugendliche im Alter seines Patensohns, waren bedeutend anders als sie es damals gewesen waren - was er aber irgendwie bezweifelte, so gut glaubte er Harry und seine Freunde mittlerweile zu kennen...  
  
Oder aber es war die Faszination, ausgerechnet von einem Mann unterrichtet zu werden, der für die Kinder vor ihm wie ein Relikt der Geschichte erscheinen musste - ein lebendiger Zeuge von Ereignissen, die zu einer Zeit geschehen waren, als sie alle noch in den Windeln gelegen hatten.  
  
Und jetzt, während er vorgab, in seinen Unterlagen zu wühlen, und sie doch in Wirklichkeit aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete, bekam er einen kleinen Geschmack davon, was Harry wohl jeden Tag seines Lebens in Hogwarts durchmachen hatte müssen.  
  
Daran zu denken, dass Harry so begeistert von der Schule, als seinem ersten richtigen Zuhause sprach - und dabei doch zu sehen, dass ihm selbst jetzt, in Gegenwart eines Lehrers, eindeutig feindselige Blicke zugeworfen wurden...   
  
Und doch sprach Harry von Hogwarts wie von einem sicheren Hafen - was einiges darüber aussagte, wie Lilys Schwester ihn behandeln musste...   
  
Er zwang sich, zu tun, was ihm Remus beigebracht hatte - dreimal tief Luft holen, dreimal tief und sehr langsam ausatmen, bis die erste Wut verklungen war.  
  
Selbstbeherrschung durch Atemtechnik... Remus Lupin war viel herumgekommen, während der Jahre, die er selbst im Gefängnis verbracht hatte - selbst ihm hatte er nicht alles verraten, was er getan und erlebt hatte. Nur eines war klar: Remus schien so gut wie alles über die Muggelwelt gewusst zu haben.  
  
Und nun würde er es niemals erfahren...  
  
Der neue Lehrer atmete noch einmal tief durch.  
  
Er durfte nicht daran denken, nicht jetzt, er durfte Remus, der immer so eisern selbstbeherrscht und tapfer gewesen war, keine Schande machen, indem er noch vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde als Lehrer vor den Augen der Klasse zusammenbrach - ausgerechnet einer Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gruppe (wie hatten ihm Minerva und Albus das antun können?)  
  
Ausgerechnet 'Dumbledores Armee' in explosiver Kombination mit dem, was er insgeheim als 'Snivellus Schlangen' bezeichnete!  
  
Und das in seiner allerersten Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Künste...  
  
Die eine Hälfte der Klasse hatte genug Erfahrung im Kampf um so manchen ausgebildeten Auror vor Neid erblassen zu lassen - und die andere kannte mehr von dem, was sie eigentlich zu bekämpfen lernen sollten, als es ihnen gut tat.  
  
Es war, als ob man Kadetten zweier feindlicher Heere gemeinsam darauf vorbereitete, gegeneinander zu kämpfen, und Sirius Black konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über die Blauäugigkeit, mit der Albus Dumbledore immer wieder darauf bestand, ausgerechnet Gryffindor mit Slytherin zu paaren.  
  
Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte - gerade weil er selbst in einer Familie von Schwarzmagiern aufgewachsen war, einer Familie stolzer Slytherins, war er in der einmaligen Lage, als Gryffindor die Wege nachvollziehen zu können, in denen die 'Schlangen' dachten.  
  
Es war ihm schon als Kind sehr früh klargeworden, dass ihm diese Denkungsart, diese eiskalte Machiavelli-Mentalität mehr als nur missfiel - zunächst nur aus Protest gegen die autoritäre Art seiner Eltern, dann aus der immer stärker werdenden Überzeugung, dass die Slytherinmentalität - die Mentalität der Dunkelheit, wie er sie für sich nannte - die Wurzel allen Übels war.  
  
Und wenn die Kinder eine Chance haben sollten - so brauchten sie mit Sicherheit eine andere Art der Erziehung als die Gryffindor-Schützlinge.   
  
Die Art und Weise, in der die Alten Familien dachten - die Familien, die sich den Wegen von Slytherin verschrieben hatten - war so entschieden unterschiedlich zu der, wie es die Familien seiner Gryffindorfreunde getan hatten, dass es für Sirius einer Katastrophe gleichkam, sie nun gemeinsam in einem Klassenraum zu sehen.  
  
Er traute es sich durchaus zu, mit den Slytherins zurechtzukommen - und noch viel mehr mit den Schülern der anderen Häuser - doch die Art und Weise, wie man sich in Slytherin Respekt verschaffen musste, würde bei einem Gryffindor das Gegenteil erreichen, während ihm umgekehrt die Behandlung, die einem Gryffindor Respekt einflößte, bei einem Slytherin nur Verachtung hervorrufen würde...  
  
Sirius seufzte, und merkte dann, dass es längst Zeit war, mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen.   
  
Er würde sein Bestes geben - selbst wenn er den dringenden Verdacht hatte, dass das nicht ausreichen würde. Selbst wenn er es irgendwie hinbekam - irgendwie - er konnte nicht wie Remus sein, hatte nicht die gleiche Geduld und Ruhe wie dieser.  
  
Mit einem Räuspern, das um Ruhe bat, drehte er sich um und trat dann in die Mitte des Raumes, direkt vor den Mittelgang, der die beiden Gruppen - die Slytherins und die Gryffindors - teilte wie eine nicht zu übersehende Mauer aus Feindseligkeit.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihn zwar vorgestellt - aber nicht viel mehr gesagt, als dass dieser der nur den älteren vor ihnen bekannte ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung sein würde. Die meisten älteren Schüler hatten sich in ihrer Begeisterung fast überschlagen...   
  
Die Gryffindors, logischerweise, am Enthusiastischsten und Lautesten; die Hufflepuffs leiser, aber nicht weniger freudig, die Ravenclaws leise und gemessen - dort hatte es ein paar verächtliche Gesichter gegeben an diesem Tisch, der doch Slytherin am nächsten war - und die Slytherins, von denen nur einzelne, mutige, gewagt hatten, zu klatschen, bis sie von ihren Hausgenossen mit drohenden Blicken zum Schweigen gebracht worden waren.  
  
Der Illusionszauber war gut.   
  
Er sah exakt so aus wie Remus - und es tat weh, sich selbst im Spiegel anzusehen - zu wissen, dass der echte Remus niemals wieder zurückkehren würde.   
  
Ja, er hatte Remus Lupin zu verdanken, dass er nun wieder ein einigermaßen würdiges Leben führen würde können. Sicher, er würde die Scharade aufrechterhalten müssen, sich zu jedem Vollmond in seine Quartiere zurückziehen und den Anfeindungen gegenübertreten, denen sein Freund Zeit seines Lebens ausgesetzt gewesen war...   
  
Nach der Schlacht im Ministerium hatte Dumbledore blitzschnell gehandelt - hatte ihn, Sirius für tot erklärt, die Erinnerung aller Anwesenden in einem seltenen Beweis seiner unglaublichen Zauberkräfte modifiziert - und seither spielte er die Rolle des tatsächlich gefallenen Remus Lupin.   
  
Er hoffte nur, er würde sich beherrschen können, wenn ihn Harry ansah.   
  
Er hatte es verhindert, dem Jungen in die Augen zu blicken, war ihm vollständig aus dem Weg gegangen.   
  
Er fürchtete die dunklen Ringe, die er unter den Augen seines viel zu blassen Patensohns sehen würde - den schmerzerfüllten Blick, der ihn daraus treffen würde... und die leicht distanzierte Art, mit der ihn Harry behandeln würde.  
  
Mit der er Harry würde behandeln müssen.  
  
Keine Umarmungen für Remus Lupin, Werwolf und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.  
  
Denn niemand außer ein paar Mitgliedern des Ordens wussten von seiner wahren Identität - und Albus Dumbledore hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass Harry nicht unter den Eingeweihten sein durfte - zumindest noch nicht, nicht, bevor er nicht Occlumency gemeistert hatte.  
  
Voldemort sollte nicht wissen, dass das überlebende Ordensmitglied nicht der kränkliche Werwolf war, der einmal im Monat ausgeschaltet gewesen war, sondern der höchst gesunde Sirius Black, zwar immer noch geschwächt durch seine Zeit in Azkaban, doch immer noch im vollen Besitz seiner nicht gerade schwachen Zauberkräfte - und einer vollständigen Aurorenausbildung wie sie Remus Lupin, so gut der sich auch ausgekannt haben mochte - niemals genossen hatte.  
  
Denn trotz des jugendlichen Alters, in dem er, Sirius eingesperrt worden war, war er doch bereits in den Rängen der Auroren aufgestiegen und hatte eine ganze Einheit befehligt.  
  
Es war sein ganzer Ehrgeiz gewesen - er, Abkömmling von Schwarzmagiern, wollte beweisen, dass der Name 'Black' nicht gleichbedeutend mit den Dunklen Künsten war.   
  
Hatte den Namen seiner Familie, der neben den Namen Malfoy und Snape als Synonym für Dunkelheit, Rassismus, Grausamkeit und Arroganz war, Lügen strafen wollen - beweisen, dass er nicht so war, wie es alle von einem Sohn der Familie Black erwarteten.  
  
Er, der schwarze Magie beinahe schon mit der Muttermilch aufgesaugt hatte, hatte alles tun wollen, um sich von dem abzugrenzen, wofür seine Abstammung aus einem der ältesten Häuser des Zauberreiches stand.  
  
Und er hatte es geschafft, bis zu dem schicksalshaften Abend in Godrics Hollow, wo ihn die Hölle seiner Kindheit wieder eingeholt hatte.  
  
Und nun... nun stand er hier, hatte eine neue Chance.  
  
Doch wie sollte er diese Kinder unterrichten... Diese... Schlangen, die er so gut zu kennen schien, in deren Augen er sich selbst und seine verhassten Verwandten zu erkennen glaubte - und bei deren Anblick er am Liebsten gerannt wäre.  
  
Aber das wäre nicht der Weg der Gryffindors gewesen - und das war der Weg gewesen, den er als Kind bereits gewählt hatte. Und es war kein einfacher Weg gewesen, sondern ein höchst schmerzhafter, denn um ihm zu folgen hatte er sich gegen seinen Vater stellen müssen - und gegen alles, was ihm seine Eltern beigebracht hatten.  
  
Ein Gedanke kam ihm, dass dies Dumbledore mehr als nur bewusst war - dass dem alten Zauberer der Widerwillen durchaus bewusst war, den Sirius Black empfand, sobald er die Abkömmlinge der Alten Häuser vor sich sah, deren Gesichter, deren Verhalten ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkam - deren natürliche Arroganz, deren kühles, distanziertes Verhalten ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ, denn es erinnerte ihn an eine Zeit, in der auch er sich noch nicht aufgelehnt hatte.  
  
In der er einer der ihren gewesen war, ein stolzer Reinblüter, geblendet vom Glanz des eigenen Namens, der die Angst, die andere vor seinen Eltern hattten, mit Respekt und Verehrung verwechselt hatte- bis er Freundschaft mit ein paar Jungen geschlossen hatte, die ihm die Augen geöffnet hatten, und ihm geholfen, die schwere Zeit der Abnabelung von seinen Eltern durchzustehen.  
  
Und nun stand er hier, fast buchstäblich in der Haut seines Halbblutfreundes, und fragte sich, ob er das richtige tat - doch schon bald sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, dass es so war.  
  
'Wenn jemand es schafft, dann bist Du es.' Hatte Dumbledores kryptische Reaktion gelautet, als er ihm seine Zweifel mitgeteilt hatte. 'Wer könnte in diesen Zeiten besser als Lehrer für Verteidigung sein als jemand mit einer Lebensgeschichte wie der deinen...'   
  
Sirius wusste, dass sich Dumbledore hier nicht auf die jüngere, sondern auf die ältere Vergangenheit bezog - auf seinen eigenen persönlichen Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste, den Kampf in der eigenen Familie, den Kampf darum, sich nicht von der Dunkelheit vereinnahmen zu lassen, die schon seine Wiege umgeben hatte.  
  
Und was war er geworden? Ein Gryffindor - und ein Kenner, wenn auch Hasser der Wege Slytherins.  
  
Denn... so gut wie Remus auch in Verteidigung gewesen war - besser als die meisten Auroren, mit denen Sirius als junger Mann zusammengearbeitet hatte - dies war etwas, das man nicht lernen konnte.   
  
Niemand, der außerhalb der Kreise aufgewachsen war, in denen sich die Familien Black, Malfoy und Lestrange bewegten, konnte deren Motivation, deren Mentalität nachvollziehen.   
  
Und Sirius hatte mit 10 Jahren, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, bereits mehr von den Dunklen Künsten gesehen - und selber von seinem Vater gelernt - als es die meisten Auroren während ihrer gesamten Karrierre würden.  
  
Alles in allem war Sirius Black ein deutlich gefährlicherer Gegner für den Dunklen Lord, als es der zwar erfahrene und kampferprobte, aber dennoch eindeutig in Gryffindorart denkende Remus Lupin gewesen war.   
  
Und es war auch dies, war Sirius dazu gebracht hatte, Severus Snape zu hassen.   
  
Abgrundtief.   
  
Denn sein Cousin war mit voller Begeisterung der 'Schwarzen Kunst' nachgegangen, hatte keine Chance genutzt, sein Wissen zu vergrößern.  
  
Snape... stand für ihn als Symbol für alle Dinge, die ihm in seiner Familie verhasst waren, und er hatte ihn in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts ständig sehen müssen.  
  
Wie eine schwarze Krähe, eine Erinnerung an alles, was seine Familie von ihm erwartete, und was er niemals bereit war, ihnen zu geben.   
  
Niemals fähig gewesen wäre, ihr zu geben.   
  
Alle Dinge Slytherin.   
  
Doch jetzt durfte er seinem toten Freund keine Schande machen und würde alles tun, was er konnte, um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, die ihm erlauben würde, wieder ein freies Leben zu führen.  
  
Alles stieg und fiel nun mit seiner eigenen Fähigkeit, die eigene tiefe Aversion gegenüber dem Haus, dem fast alle seine Verwandten angehört hatten, zu überwinden.   
  
Dieses Problem war für Remus scheinbar niemals eines gewesen - und er würde ihm keine Schande machen, und wenn es ihn alle Kraft kostete: Er würde sich bemühen, gerecht zu sein.  
  
Davon ab...   
  
Harry hatte sich mehr als einmal darüber geäußert, wie ungerecht Snivellus - Severus, er heißt Severus, korrigierte sich Sirius innerlich, Remus hatte Severus niemals Snivellus genannt - sich den Gryffindors gegenüber verhielt; und wie sehr er deshalb gehasst wurde.  
  
Diesen Fehler durfte er nicht machen, auch wenn ihm sehr danach war, die Schlangen zu tyrannisieren wie es sein ehemaliger Erzfeind mit den Angehörigen des Hauses Gryffindors tat - wenn er das Vertrauen des Direktors in seine Fähigkeiten nicht enttäuschen wollte, musste er versuchen, irgendwie das Vertrauen aller Schüler zu erlangen, so schwer es auch sein mochte.   
  
Doch wenn er nur einen einzigen Schüler aus einer Schwarzmagierfamilie dazu brachte, gegen seine Verwandten zu rebellieren, seinen eigenen Kopf und vor allem sein Herz zu gebrauchen, so würde es jede Anstrengung wert sein...   
  
Und Harry... Er hatte sich seinem Patensohn während der letzten Monate vor seinem 'Tod' entfremdet, hatte sich manchmal verhalten wie der unreife Teenager, der eigentlich Harry war, und hatte ihn manchmal sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen - das war ihm nur allzu sehr bewusst.   
  
Um so mehr tat es ihm nun weh, zu sehen, wie sehr der Junge um ihn zu trauern schien.   
  
Wenn er jemals die Gelegenheit bekam, ihm dies zu sagen würde er versuchen, herauszufinden, was genau sich zwischen sie gestellt hatte - und wie er ihm nun helfen könnte.   
  
Selbst wenn er es als Remus Lupin tun musste.  
  
Und vielleicht, eventuell, würde es ihm Harry später einmal verzeihen... Ihm verzeihen, dass er nun auch ihn nun zunächst täuschen musste, selbst wenn es ihm das Herz brechen sollte.  
  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch.   
  
Es wurde Zeit.   
  
Let the Show begin  
  
Der Unterricht fing an.  
  
tbc 


End file.
